


gai que le merde

by sepiapages



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female!TØP, Lesbians, idek how to tag this but anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiapages/pseuds/sepiapages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is butch and Tyler is femme and they don't really agree on everything, but they're just two girlfriends who love and support each other. What more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	gai que le merde

**Author's Note:**

> dun cum squad saving my ass yet again. s/o to heavydiirtysoul and marsakat for the prompts n stuff. enjoy the cute lesbeans.

“I don’t understand why we’re here,” Josh groaned as Tyler pulled her by the hand through the door, a bell ringing with their arrival. “I have plenty of bras that work just fine.” 

“They’re ugly, and they’re old,” Tyler retorted, barely looking back at her girlfriend. “Your boobs are too special to be cradled by such mediocre fabrics.” 

Josh clenched her teeth against the blush that crept across her face. “Say that louder, why don’t you? Let the whole store know…” 

She only received a grin thrown back at her and was dragged further through the racks of lingerie. They stopped at the very back of the store, the only solace to Josh’s embarrassment. She reached out and picked up one bra off the shelf with a disgusted look on her face. “These are so gross,” she whined, holding it barely by two fingers. “They’re too pink and frilly and…  _ big.  _ I’m not even a C-cup, Tyler.” 

Tyler responded with a low gaze through her eyelashes, dragging up Josh’s front and biting her lip. Josh punched her in the shoulder. “Not here, not now, you stupid horny lesbian.”

“All right, all right! Just find something you like. I’m sure there are some decent ones out there for butches.” 

“Not here,” Josh mumbled, planting the bra back on the rack and slowly browsing the rest of the aisle.  _ Pink, pink, purple, white… too lacey, too big, too small, too gross…  _ Finally, some darker colors at the end of the row caught her eye. She skimmed through a few to find her size and turned back to Tyler. 

“Eh?” she grunted, raising an eyebrow and holding it up. Tyler’s face lit up.

“That’s great! Go try it on!”

“What?” Josh dropped her hand. “I’m  _ not _ trying this on here.”

“How else are you supposed to find if it fits right?” Then Tyler was wiggling her eyebrows. “I could help you…”

Josh sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll go. By  _ myself,” _ she added, and left to find the changing rooms. 

The two left with a small bag of three new bras for Josh, and one for Tyler (because she found one that she  _ just  _ couldn’t put down) and on their way back to their hotel, Tyler was constantly whispering about how good Josh was gonna look and how she’s “so glad you let me do this for you. Honestly, it was the best decision you could’ve made.” When asked who was going to show off first, Tyler responded, “Me, of course. I  _ am  _ the lead singer.” 

The girls were thankful for their band to have been as successful as it was, which meant they had just enough to get more than one room for them and the crew. This meant they had one room all to their own. (They weren’t the only ones thankful for that.)

When Josh threw the bag onto the bed, Tyler immediately swooped down and picked her bra out to disappear into the bathroom to change.

Josh sat down on the bed and began shedding her outdoor layers. “Why are you hiding? We’ve seen each other naked,” she called after Tyler.

“I want this to be a surprise!” Tyler replied. 

Josh rolled her eyes, but took the opportunity to strip more, spread out on the bed, finding the most cliché seductive pose she could think of, and waiting. When Tyler finally opened the door, she almost tripped at the sight. She collapsed against the doorframe, giggling. 

“I was supposed to be making  _ you _ horny, not the other way around,” she sputtered, still laughing. 

“You do look hot,” Josh offered, making an obvious sweep up and down her body. The dark pink bra fit nicely on her frame, and she’d traded her skirt for a pair of simple, white cotton underwear. 

“Wow, thanks,” Tyler deadpanned. “It’s always great when my girlfriend compliments me when I ask her to.”

“Get your sexy ass over here.”

Tyler practically jumped onto the bed, lying almost overtop Josh. Their lips immediately found each other, happy noises beginning already. Josh ran her hand down Tyler’s back, gentle pressure sending shivers through the singer’s body, and gripping her butt to move her to where she wanted. As her hand slipped, she noticed Tyler hadn’t shaved her legs, just like what Josh had asked. 

“Don’t get so caught up in toxic beauty standards,” she’d insisted one day. “Hair is natural and beautiful and you shouldn’t be embarrassed by it.” It had taken Tyler a while to accept this and to follow through, but finally she came to Josh, showing off her  _ au naturel  _ limbs with pride. 

“It was a hassle to shave them so much anyways,” she said, grinning.

Now, the two girlfriends hummed to each other’s song and fell asleep as close to each other as physically possible, hands and legs entangled. Tyler woke in the middle of the night and sat up, waking Josh. She rubbed her eyes and placed her hand at the small of her back. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I, uh… I don’t know. I’m nervous for tomorrow’s show.”

Josh leaned and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be right behind you. You’re going to do great. Just look at me whenever you need a reminder.”

Tyler smiled softly and ran a hand through her girlfriend’s tangled pink hair. “How did I get so lucky? I love you.”

“I’m with you til the end, Ty. I love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me @ thinkyoulovex dot tumblr dot com!!!


End file.
